


sk8terboi

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of cursing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Prompt #323: Nobody expects CEO Wu to fall in love with a college dropout, skater boy, indie rock band vocalist D.O. but they make it work.





	sk8terboi

Yifan had just got out of his car when he stumbled backward, just as a flash of red passed by him.

“Yo! What the fuck!” Yifan yelled.

“Sorry!” the boy on the skateboard yelled back, half-assed apologizing and skated away without looking back at the person that he bumped into.

“Kids these days…” Yifan mumbled to himself as he checked his clothes for creases.

Totally unaware, it was the first time that Yifan and Kyungsoo’s paths crossed.

 

 

The second time it happened was at a bar..

Yifan was relaxing after a long and exhausting day at work and was having a drink in one of the local bars in town. A rock band was playing but Yifan couldn’t care less, he downed one drink after the other, determined to wash away the toxic of work with the spirit of alcohol.

Yifan only noticed that the band had ended their set when the whole place was filled with a different upbeat tempo. He looked at the stage and even though the lights were off at that part, the bright red hair still stood out, the owner of it busy fixing up their instruments. Yifan found himself staring, a little bit curious at the tattoo peaking out from his nape. The vocalist straightened up, descended the stage and headed backstage.

Yifan couldn’t understand why but he found himself looking at the entryway that led backstage, whenever he saw someone coming in and out from there. It was like he was waiting for the red-haired vocalist to emerge again but the guy never came back out.

Satisfied with how much he was buzzed, Yifan decided to call it a night. He was waiting for his assistant outside the bar when he noticed something red by his peripheral vision. And there by the side of the building was the red-haired vocalist, a skateboard by his feet and his guitar case on his back. Once again, Yifan found himself staring and it was as if the vocalist felt his stare, the guy turned his head towards where Yifan was standing. With his eyebrows raised he stared back at Yifan , puffing out his smoke as if challenging the other.

Yifan isn’t one to back down from a challenge especially from the red-haired vocalist that effortlessly caught his attention. He was about to walk towards the shorter one when the guy’s band mates called for them to go home. Yifan could see the vocalist smirking as he discard his cigarette and fixed the strap of his guitar case on his shoulder before following his friends.

The group passed by Yifan and the staring contest with the vocalist was still happening as the latter skates his way. Of course Yifan wouldn’t let him get away just like that, just as the other was passing by his side, Yifan grabbed his arm. The vocalist didn’t even looked surprised, in fact it was as if the other was expecting it.

“Name?” Yifan asked coolly.

“Come back next week and maybe then I’ll give you my name…” The vocalist gently pried Yifan’s hands away. “and also next time watch us for real, I don’t like being ignored while performing…” _especially by a hot specimen like you_. The vocalist smirked before skating away.

Yifan found himself grinning. “Interesting…” He mumbled to himself as he watched the group disappearing in the distance.

“Mr. Wu, sorry I was late…” Yixing, Yifan’s personal assistant apologized as he opened the door for the CEO.

“It’s okay Xing…” Yifan smiled to himself, making his assistant curious about his boss’ weird behavior. “by the way,Yixing… I have an important task for you…”

“Of course, Mr. Wu what is it?” Yixing took out his tablet.

“Find out the name of the red-haired vocalist of the band that performed tonight. I want the name first thing in the morning tomorrow…” Yifan sat back in the back of his car, excited to know what the man’s name was.

“Consider it done, Mr. Wu…” Yixing confidently said, adjusting his glasses before tapping his way on his tablet.

Yifan closed his eyes to relax, replaying the face of the vocalist in his head. He was intrigued and mesmerized at the same time. He didn’t know why the other affected him so much in such a short time but Yifan wouldn’t stop at nothing until he satiate his curiosity over the vocalist.

So, one week after, Yifan was back in that place, sitting by the bar and his eyes fully concentrated at the vocalist rocking his heart out. Yifan watched the band’s whole performance, grinning at times when the vocalist would look his way. When the band was done performing, Yifan stood near the stage and waited for the band to finish packing up their instruments.

One by one, the members descended the stage and when it was the vocalist turn, Yifan gently grabbed his arms to pull him to the side.

“You promised me a name…” Yifan gave the vocalist his sweetest smile.

“I said ‘maybe’” the vocalist smirked.

“Oh c’mon…pretty please…” Yifan sweet talked even though in reality he already know the vocalist’s real name.

“Hmmm…. buy me a drink?” the vocalist teased.

“Of course…whatever you want..”

“I’ll meet you at the bar, let me just give these to my friends…” the vocalist said and Yifan gave him a nod.

Another ten minutes had passed when the vocalist finally joined Yifan by the bar. The vocalist ordered for his drink and when Yifan was about to pay for it, the vocalist declined.

“I was just kidding about the drink…” the vocalist laughed.

“Oh but it’s okay, I insist…” Yifan tried to pay again but the vocalist just waved him off.

“It’s okay, the bartender is my cousin, he got it. I’m Kyungsoo by the way…”

“I’m Yifan and it is finally nice to know your name Kyungsoo…” Yifan raised his drink and Kyungsoo also raised his.

“So aside from being the front man of your band, what else do you do, Kyungsoo?” Yifan eyed him with curiosity.

“Nothing…” Kyungsoo answered blatantly.

“Really?” Yifan act surprised but of course he already knew about it. Yifan being Yifan could know everything about a person if he wanted to.

“But you look young though, I thought you are still in college.” Yifan commented but Kyungsoo just snickered.

“College isn’t for me...”

“And your parents are okay with it?” Yifan knew he was threading into something personal but he wanted Kyungsoo to open up to him, he wanted Kyungsoo to tell him the things that he already know about him.

“Parents doesn’t even care if I go kill myself, as long as they send me money, for them they’re being a good parent…” Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head, drinking his beer in annoyance.

“Enough about me because trust me my life can be summarized into college drop-out, frontman of ‘The Elyxion’… that’s about it. So how about you hot stuff…what do you do?”

“Hot stuff? You think I’m hot?”

“Well duh?! I wouldn’t be wasting my time talking to you if I don’t think you’re hot. How about we just cut the chit chat and go on with it. Your place or mine?” Kyungsoo smirked.

“Woah, woah… slow down there kitten…”

“What? Don’t you want to fuck?” Kyungsoo asked without reservations.

“Trust me I do, but we just met.” Yifan smiled boyishly.

“I know I must have sound like a whore right now but believe me I don’t do this often, you are just lucky that I find you attractive.” Kyungsoo smirked seductively before downing his drink.

“Well thanks I guess…” Yifan scratched his nape in a shy matter. “You are attractive as well and I am really interested in you…”

“Well, I hope that interest of yours doesn’t go beyond sex because I don’t do love…”

“Why not?” Yifan asked curiously.

“Love isn’t for me, so if you are into that shit then we are both wasting our time here.”

“B-but” Yifan tried to say something but Kyungsoo shook his head, finished his drink and stood up.

“Sorry to ruin your little fantasy.” Kyungsoo placed a kiss on Yifan’s cheeks and left,

 

Yifan was tongue-tied and it even took him a few minutes to realize that Kyungsoo already left. He was about to stand up and chase the vocalist but the bartender stopped him.

“He had probably skated away by now, slowpoke…” the bartender said.

“You are the cousin?”

“that I am, Kim Jongdae at your service.” The bartender introduced himself with a confident smile. “So what do you want from my cousin?”

“All of him…” Yifan answered before fully thinking about his words.

“Wow! You just met him and you are already whipped. Look I heard you two and I’m really surprised that you didn’t took my cousin’s offer and for that you earned a tiny bit of my respect. So I’ll be a good cousin and help you with Kyungsoo.” Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows at Yifan.

And just like that, matchmaker Jongdae was open for business.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo nearly died choking on his lunch after Jongdae had told him about the blind date that his cousin had set for him.

“Tell me one good reason why I should go to that blind date?” Kyungsoo asked after he recovered from his coughing fit.

“because I’m your cousin and you love me dearest!” Jongdae answered confidently making Kyungsoo raise his eyebrows.

“Regardless on how much I love you, I still won’t do it… you know I hate blind dates!” Kyungsoo reasoned.

“Just trust me on this one Soo, I promise you, you will like him. One date, Kyungsoo…” Jongdae urged.

“One date and then what? I don’t have time for things like that.” Kyungsoo folded his arms.

“C’mon Kyungsoo, would it really kill you try? Please…” Jongdae unleashed his secret weapon, his ultimate puppy eyes.

Kyungsoo sighed as Jongdae didn’t stop staring at him like a lost puppy. He ended up groaning while Jongdae laughed victoriously, Kyungsoo maybe a tough cookie, but when it comes to Jongdae, the only family he has left, he would always be a softie.

That was why, two days later Kyungsoo found himself in front of a Japanese restaurant where he was supposed to meet his date. Kyungsoo was one hundred percent sure that it was Jongdae who spilled out that he likes Japanese food to his mysterious date.

“Reservation under Do Kyungsoo…” Kyungsoo informed the man and he was quickly ushered to a room.

Once the sliding doors opened, Kyungsoo was welcomed by a familiar face.

“You?”

Yifan stood up and smiled bashfully. “Hi, Kyungsoo…”

“Ok, what did you tell my cousin for him to back you up?” Kyungsoo smirked as he sat in front of Yifan.

“He actually volunteered, he said he’d help me... with you.”

“With me…but I already told you that I don’t do this kind of things.”

“But you are here.” Yifan gazed at him hopefully.

“Only because of Jongdae.” Kyungsoo honestly answered.

“Cmon Kyungsoo, let me prove to you that I’m a nice guy, give me a chance please…”

“But I don’t need a nice guy…”

“Just please give me a chance, let me show you that you are worthy of being loved.”

Kyungsoo downright laughed at Yifan. “That is so cheesy. How about you fill my stomach first then maybe I’ll think about it…”

“Deal!” Yifan answered quickly and rang the bell for the waitress to take their order.

Maybe the sushi had some ‘magic’ in it because after several conversation on random topics over delicious Japanese foods, the date ended with Yifan having Kyungsoo’s number and maybe another date after Kyungsoo’s gig next week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After two months of random dates, Kyungsoo still called it random even though they do it every week because he was in-denial that he was growing to like Yifan’s company. Jongdae often teases him because they know how busy of a man, Yifan was but he always spend a day to be with Kyungsoo. Jongdae knew from the very start how whipped Yifan was over his cousin and he also knew that it was only a matter of time before Kyungsoo’s defenses crack and gave in for the business man.

“It’s Friday, what are you doing here? No date with Yifan?” Jongdae inquired when Kyungsoo took the seat next to him on the couch.

“He is still in New York…business...” Kyungsoo explained plainly while stealing some popcorn from Jongdae’s snack bowl.

Jongdae couldn’t help but smirk and raise his eyebrows when he sensed the disappointment in Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Yifan seemed to be a nice guy…” Kyungsoo stated randomly.

“I know…”

“We’ve been seeing each other randomly for the past months…” Kyungsoo continued.

Jongdae rolled his eyes at his cousin. “It was anything but random Kyungsoo, you two see each other every Friday night for the past two months.”

“Whatever…” Kyungsoo mumbled then he looked at Jongdae with a confused look. “Am I dating him?”

“What else would you call it?” Jongdae snorted.

“Hanging out?”

Jongdae obnoxiously laughed out loud.

“My dear cousin, what is so wrong with admitting that you are dating him and most importantly, what is so wrong with admitting that you are starting to fall for him?”

“I am not!” Kyungsoo straightened up defensively.

“Yes, you are!” Jongdae laughed just then the door bell rang and Jongdae being the nearest one to the door, stood up and checked who it was.

Kyungsoo who was busy munching on the popcorn and the movie didn’t bother to check who was Jongdae’s visitor, it was probably his bestfriend Minseok.

“Ok, maybe I do..I think I’m already falling for Yifan. Fuck! I can’t believe that I really am falling…” Kyungsoo continued thoughtlessly, he really just want to get it out of his chest.

“Well, that’s nice because he’s here to catch you…” Jongdae laughed and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he turned around and saw Yifan standing beside Jongdae.

“What the fuck Jongdae!” Kyungsoo grabbed the nearest pillow and hid his face.

“What? All I did was open the door, you are the one who poured out your feelings out of nowhere.” Jongdae continued laughing enjoying his cousin’s dilemma. “By the way, I almost forgot Minseok and I have something to do, gotta go bye!” Jongdae grabbed his keys and quickly rushed outside before Kyungsoo could stop him.

Kyungsoo pressed the pillow more to his face knowing that he and Yifan were the only ones left in the room. “What are you even doing here? You were supposed to be in New York!”

“Uhm, surprise?” Yifan tried his best to hold back his laughter, it was the first time he saw Kyungsoo acting like this.

Yifan sat next to Kyungsoo on the couch then he gently took the pillow away from Kyungsoo’s face.

“Why are you hiding your cute face?” Yifan grinned and Kyungsoo glared at him. “I’m the one who fell in love and got whipped at first sight. I’m just falling deeper each day that pass.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at the confession but he was still trying his best to glare at Yifan.

“So are we boyfriends now?” Yifan bravely asked.

Kyungsoo stared at the other like he was contemplating on the answer. Kyungsoo sighed and with a wide smile nodded

And so Kyungsoo and Yifan’s relationship started, nothing much changed. Kyungsoo still go to his gigs and Yifan was always busy with running his business. On weekends though they spend it with each other, most of the time they just hang out in Yifan’s apartment.

On their first anniversary, Yifan asked Kyungsoo to officially move in with him and Kyungsoo happily agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Soo, have you ever think about going back to college?” Yifan asked one day while they were lazying around on the couch and Kyungsoo was lying on his lap.

“Do you want me to go back to college?” Kyungsoo looked up at him.

“Well, only if you want to. I don’t want to push you into it if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll think about it…” Kyungsoo sighed, it wasn’t the first time that Yifan suggested it and he had been seriously considering it.

“Okay, just tell me if ever you want to push through with it, so I can accompany you.” Yifan smiled and continued playing with Kyungsoo’s hair.

The next day, Kyungsoo visited his cousin for lunch.

“Yifan asked me about college again…” Kyungsoo said to his cousin.

“And?”

“Do you think he is embarrassed about me being a college dropout?” Kyungsoo voiced out his insecurities.

“Yifan knew about that from the very start, he wouldn’t pursue you if he cared about it that much. Maybe he just want you to not regret finishing you studies while you still can. It’s really not a bad thing if ever you go back to college.” Jongdae commented and Kyungsoo wasn’t really surprised since his cousin also loved pestering him to go back to college.

Kyungsoo really had been thinking about it and in the end he decided to give it one more try, for Jongdae, for himself and for Yifan… so maybe the next time Yifan take him to one of his fancy office gatherings, he could at least say that he’s finishing up his studies.

As expected, Yifan and Jongdae were ecstatic about his decision and it made him think that he really made the right decision.

That was until he failed.

He failed his finals because he wasn’t able to study for it. Kyungsoo still sing for his band because he refuses to let something he really enjoyed go. His band had snatched a couple more gig than they used to and between band practice and gigs, he couldn’t find the time to focus on studying for his finals..

Kyungsoo dreaded the time Yifan asked him about the results of his finals. He saw no point in lying since Yifan was bound to know it and Kyungsoo decided that he’ll deal with it sooner rather than later.

“How was finals?” Yifan asked over dinner one night.

“I failed, the prof said I probably have to take the class next term again.” Kyungsoo answered honestly.

Yifan stopped eating and eyed his boyfriend in confusion. “What happened?”

“I was busy with the band, I wasn’t able to study for it.”

“Well, shouldn’t you be focusing on your studies more, rather than going to your gigs.”

“Funny how that if my parents actually cared about me that is probably what they’ll tell me.” Kyungsoo stared back at his boyfriend. “Last time, I check you are my boyfriend and not my parents Yifan…”

“Soo, I’m just saying your studies should come first. Look now you have to repeat your class.” Yifan commented.

“My band comes first for me, I’m sorry that you have to deal with a college delinquent like me.” Kyungsoo stood up and was about to head back to their room but Yifan held him by the wrist.

“Wait, what do you mean by that? Where did that even come from? Kyungsoo?”

“I know why you’ve been pushing me to go back to college. I saw the way your colleagues look at you whenever you introduce me to them. Their mighty CEO in a relationship with a college dropout, a no one… I wouldn’t even be surprised if their thinking that you are my sugar daddy.” Kyungsoo snorted.

“Stop! Stop it! Why are you thinking like that? Why are you degrading yourself like that? I wanted you to go back to finish your college only because I don’t want you to regret it later and not because of anything else. I couldn’t care less what they think of me, like what you said I’m their fucking CEO, I’m the one giving them their job! The moment they talk shit about you will also be their last day at my company!” Yifan was furious, he couldn’t believe Kyungsoo was thinking so lowly of himself.

“Listen to me Kyungsoo, I love you and I don’t want you thinking so lowly about yourself. If you don’t want to finish your studies then fine, I only wanted you to do it for yourself. I fell for you the moment I saw you and nothing can change that…” Yifan pulled Kyungsoo towards him and hugged him.

“Are you sure you are not regretting being with someone like me?” Kyungsoo pouted into Yifan’s shirt.

“Never…” Yifan lifted Kyungsoo’s face and brought their lips together for a sweet kiss.


End file.
